Son Of the Fallen Dragon
by The Silver Mystery
Summary: Alucard had a son he never knew about. So when he goes on a routine mission, it is anything BUT routine. And his son is far from anything he even expected.
1. The Cruel Game Of the Fates

I always wondered what it would be like if Alucard had a son. And no this is NOT a Castlevania crossover. Far from it. :D

* * *

><p>The Cruel Game of the Fates<p>

* * *

><p><em>The voices. The thousands upon thousands of voices. He could hear them calling out to him. Beckoning him to fall into the madness. Their spiny hands grasped at his skin, and every time he struggled he felt the crimson essence within his system drip down from his wounds. Their eyes pleaded with him to give in and become on with them. To soon became an unidentified spirit among their tortured masses. He fought back desperately, screaming and clawing to rise from the abyss. He didn't want to fall in. <em>

_ Each flail grew weaker and weaker, and their grasping at his limbs grew stronger and stronger after every counter. Exhaustion was beginning to settle in, but he didn't want to give up. He couldn't give up. Losing his sanity and his soul now meant he would be the shell of a person he was. He had an identity, a name. They kept telling him he didn't have one. He had one, he had one! He had a name! He had a personality! He had an identity!_

_ Or did he? The doubt settled in when they told him of his conformity. He was a mere lamb among the masses of sheep, following with the flow. He paused at this, was he as bad as the others? He couldn't be. They killed for the fun of it. He killed for the sustenance. He needed to live. He needed to live! _

_ The thought sent him into a tailspin of strength, giving a guttural roar. Fangs bared and back curled, the blood spilt upon his body came to life. Sentient strings of garnet now sharp as any blade of a sword, they cut through the arms grasping him to pull him into the abyss of insanity. Their shrieks of agony led the arms to retreat, leaving him alone and gasping for breath. They promised him that they would be back, and that his strength would wane. And when it did, he was as good as theirs!_

_ Tired eyes finally looked up to see the faint, welcoming light. Freedom. Freedom was his. And he could not be any happier._

* * *

><p>Nephrite eyes opened with slow blinks to release the hold of Somnus and Morpheus upon him. Another nightmare. That was the third one this week! What was going on? All he wanted was a good sleep without the threats of a mass of spirits to drag him down into the depths of Hell. For once he wanted to dream about something mundane, at the very least. He found solace with a slight mix of irrittation from the dream madness as a pleasant voice called for him, his hearing sensitive even through the mound of blankets within his ebony coffin.<p>

"Dorian! Shouldn't you be out hunting by now?" That one question opened the coffin lid, revealing the long mess of hair, which was rubbed sleepily. The one named Dorian finally stood up, legs wobbly as he walked into the kitchen, greeted by the faces of his guardians who were sitting at the table sipping wine. "I know I should, but I REALLY don't want to. I can go another day with human food, right?"

"Dorian. In order to sustain your powers, you need to feed. Marian and I are already having a hard time accepting the face that you feed every three days. It really should be every OTHER day at best." the male guardian narrowed his red eyes at the young ward. "Dragos, please. Don't be so hard on him. It's hard trying to find good sustenance among these fools in England." Marian told her husband. "Besides, the Romani were wiped out long ago, and you know that. Remnants of the bloodline remain scattered around the world, but there is no way that they would remember us.

"Not to mention, he is not a child anymore. Being a Dhampir is not easy, you know. Especially for him." Both sets of red eyes looked at each other. Dorian hated when they did that. It was like they were holding some forbidden secret from him about who he was. He accepted the fact that he was a dhampir half a century ago! The mood needed to be changed quickly, and the young man had the answer.

"That reminds me, tell me more about being Dracula's subjects. I apologize for falling asleep yesterday morning." Dorian stretched, yawning wide as his fangs were exposed. "Goodness, Dorian. you fall asleep at the most inopportune times!" Dragos laughed, pouring himself another glass of wine as their ward rubbed the excess sleep out of his eyes. So much unlike his father, the elder vampire observed. Dracula was never this lackadaisical. Cold and calculated was his goal, never to have a day off in any circumstances. Yet also a monster on the other side of his coin, willing to rip to shreds anything that stood in his way. Perhaps the same monstrosity lurked within the Dhampir. Dragos was sure of it, even if they had not told the young man about his heritage just yet. It was there, festering.

"Dad?" Dorian's confused voice snapped the elder vampire out of his thoughts, shaking his head briefly to get out the cobwebs and to begin to weave the story once again.

His readiness to tell the story was interrupted as one of their own servants had come in. The wounds amassing the servant were beginning to consume him. Silver poisoning. The three family members jumped up, ready to come to the aid of their servant, who stopped them before they could.

"The Master." the servant wheezed, the silver permeating its throat. "He…lives. He…hunts for… our own! He's…here!" The words ended there as the servant soon disintegrated into a pile of ash before them, silenced by the silver bullets that went 'clink' upon the ground. Dragos and Marian were frozen to their spots, Dorian looked frantically at the elder vampire couple, hoping to find some answer for escape. Searching their defiantly young faces for an answer he found none, instead finding a different answer.

"Dorian. Go. Go and run." Dragos commanded, Stern garnet meet pleading nephrite. "I'm not leaving without you two!"

"Dorian, run! Please. For your safety. Run. Do you have the necklace I gave you?"

In a fleeting moment of happiness, the Dhampir looked at his adoptive mother. "Choker, mom. Choker. I have it on right now."

"Hold onto it. It has answers to the questions you have had for years." Marian gave a fleeting smile before shoving her adoptive son into the back room and into the tunnel leading to the basement. Slamming the door behind him, the Dhampir looked on with a sad face before taking off, running down into the lower basement corridors. Clutching at the choker round his neck, he promised himself he would never forget them.

The vampire noble and his wife closed their eyes to prevent the debris from hitting their eyes as the door was busted open forcefully, sending splinters everywhere. They had not expected for the Master to be still alive after they had fled Romania. They had spotted the Van Helsing right away and stole away into the night with a swaddle wrapped in Marian's arms. But it was to be expected. They were defectors, nowhere to be seen after so long. But they had a good reason. Their good reason was now on the run and if Dorian knew better, the basement was the best place to go. Ultimate safety would be his there.

* * *

><p>Dragos and Marian had accepted that the their fates would come to a gruesome end at some point. To what length they did not know. So when they saw the familiar ebony hair and tall, warrior like stature they knew it was their former master. And yet he was not. They asked no questions, and assumed the worst. Now in the servitude of the Van Helsing family. Taking deep unnecessary breaths each, they stared the male form of Atropos in the eye. "Well well. The ones that got away." their former lord said, disdain in his voice. "I'm surprised I even remember you two."<p>

"We are surprised as well." Marian said softly, her head slightly bowed and maintaining eye contact. "It has been far too long, Sir."

"Not like it matters. None are spared by my hand. NONE."

They had accepted it. They were tired of running, and saddened that Dorian would lose the only family he knew. But they could never tell him, not their former master. He had to find out that secret on his own.

* * *

><p>The "Room of Solace" was soon a room of grief for the Dhampir as the only parents he had did not follow behind him inside. Slamming and locking the door, Dorian looked at the room in sadness. Garnet amulets were strewn along the walls, as well as a holy symbol drawn beneath his feet. It hurt slightly to be in the room, but if Dragos and Marian could not set foot in it, what chance did Dracula have at stepping foot in it as well? "Dracula. You bastard." Dorian felt the tears come, the red droplets turning to white as they touched the holy symbol below.<p>

His knees felt weak, dropping down as the holy power within the room seemed to amplify itself in the Dhampir's presence. The human side in him kept him from disintegrating on the spot. His breathing grew more ragged with every passing second. Blood. He needed blood.

If there was one thing about him that Marian and Dragos underestimated was that he kept little vials of blood in his pants pockets at all times. It kept him from having to feed all the time like Dragos wanted him to. Pulling one out of his back pants pocket, he popped it open, gulping down the crimson liquid quickly. Small streams came down his mouth for the blood that he missed, making him look as if he had just gotten back from a ferocious hunt. His strength slowly returned to him, able to stand once again. He needed it as he heard a large explosion close to him.

Dracula. He'd found his way down here! A voice called to him from the shadows; dark, sinister and amused. "A half-blood of my kind. How very rare. Perhaps Dragos had cheated on his wife." Dorian chose to say nothing, keeping to the wall furthest away from the door in desperation. Nephrite eyes kept sight on the door, expecting Dracula to open it in the most forceful way possible. but nothing came. Instead, the shadow of the door began to sprout eyes. Thousands of red eyes. The eyes of the Dhampir's nightmares. A snarl came to Dorian's lips as the eyes closed once again, the shadow rising into a human form. A form clad in Victorian style attire with wide-brimmed hat and vermillion glasses.

* * *

><p>Alucard observed his newest target with interest. Most other vampires would be cowering in fear in his presence, or sometimes showing bravado until he released his states. Yet this one stood fast by himself, even as he was surrounded by garnet stones and a holy symbol beneath his feet. The room was mildly aggravating to the nosferatu, but he brushed it off, keeping his focus on the young man. "You, boy. What is your name?"<p>

"Why the hell should I tell you?" the teenaged looking dhampir snapped back. "So I can have a very fleeting memory of you, at least." Alucard smirked, aiming the large, silver-grey gun at his target. "VERY fleeting."

Nephrite eyes met garnet ones obscured by vermillion lenses as they stared at each other. There was something about this boy that piqued his interest. Of what he didn't know. But he had a job to do, and if this was the last target for the night so be it. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun before heading back to Integra. "A boy of few words. I like that. Makes it easier for to not have to hear you talk."

"Hypocrite." the boy snapped back, making Alucard raise an eyebrow. "Heh. How true. But, I am offering you a chance right now. Prove to me that you are worth my time. Fight me!"

The Dhampir before him froze for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he kept his back pressed against the wall. Alucard was now growing more and more impatient. "Well? I'm giving you a chance. Prove to me that you are worth your mettle! Come on! Hurry! Fight me!"

The dhampir kept his mouth shut, letting a hand rise up to touch a garnet amulet hanging from the ceiling. The palm of the young man's hand began to burn slightly before it bled, not in drops, but in a stream to the floor, somehow coiling among itself. The elder nosferatu watched in curiosity as to what this Dhampir could do.


	2. Revelations

Much love to those that have read this story, and more love to those that reviewed it! Second chapter go!

* * *

><p>Revelations<p>

* * *

><p>It hurt like hell to touch the garnet stone, but it was the only other way to make himself bleed aside from biting his own wrist, and he was in no mood to do that. Best to disarm the enemy first before making any real moves. The blood dripping from Dorian's palm came down in a stream growing in thickness before it finally stopped to form itself on its own into the shape of a whip. His best bet was to keep distance instead of going in close. Green eyes kept glued to the hunter before him, hoping that he could put his training of using his blood as a weapon to good use.<p>

Alucard could not not say that he wasn't piqued by this sight. He was wholly impressed. Never before had he seen such prowess in using vampiric power before in all his centuries of being on this Earth! Dark eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of the whip before him, a vague but disgusting memory beginning to fill his mind. It sparked an unknown anger within him, the pristine white gloves turning into claws. "Interesting method, boy. But be careful what you use it for. _Can_ you even use it properly?"

"Care to help me test it out?"

"Gladly." Alucard grinned at his prey, the symbol upon his gloves beginning to glow a dark red. "Releasing Control Art Restrictions to Level One. Hold restriction until enemy has been rendered _silent._" He had no need for the theatrics right now, at least not very much as his body and the room soon became engulfed in shadows. "Don't disappoint me now!"

The eyes. So many eyes. Dorian's nightmares were coming alive because of his hunter, the Master. He couldn't freeze now, not when his life was on the line. A drooling, saw-toothed mouth came lunging for his right leg, making the Dhampir jump to dodge it. The whip came to life, snapping at the hellhound's mouth, causing it injury and melding it back into the shadows. Another maw came at Dorian, keeping him on his toes and whipping the blood whip to keep distance from his hunter's lackeys. Every second another hellhound came to attack him, and the spiny hands the Dhampir feared soon came to play as well. Every moment he had to keep his senses peeled throughout the darkness, using his sensitive hearing to try and pinpoint where his enemy was.

It proved to be a horrid mistake to not keep his _eyes _peeled throughout the darkness as a sinfully white glove grabbed at his upper arm in the darkness. "Not quick enough!" Alucard hissed, yanking the young half-blood back to him and bending Dorian's neck to the side. What were once normal looking teeth became serrated in the owner's mouth before biting down onto sensitive flesh. The cry of pain was worth biding his time to claim his prize. The wound let blood gush out and into the nosferatu's awaiting mouth, sweet, hot and familial.

Wait-familial? He didn't have any living children. The fledgling he had in Seras was pushing that boundary of 'children.' Ruby eyes widened as he saw the memories. A baby swaddle, Dragos and Marian watching over him all these years, his first kill as a Dhampir. But he also saw the mother and him in his former life biting her as he ravaged her. He changed the unkown baby that was growing within, and now there he was.

Dorian was having no picnic with Alucard sucking his blood, his green eyes turning red as the connection soon was made. Dorian froze as father and son soon felt a binding between them. Invisible and reluctant, but it was there. Alucard released his hold on the half-blood, Dorian dropping to the ground and holding the regenerating wound to his neck, scooting as far away from the vampire as he could. _This wasn't possible_, they both thought.

_He's my…father?_

_He's…my son?_

Alucard narrowed his eyes as he still had his release states on. "Target silenced." he murmured, the shadows retreating and revealing the holy light reflecting from the garnet amulets. The red faded from the son's eyes, the blood whip turning into a liquid path of black upon the floor. No words were said for a while, neither them willing to accept the truth. The wound under Dorian's hand regenerated at last, feeling for the string that held the choker he'd possessed for ever so long. String intact, he clutched the pendant hanging from it, the glimmer of the gem stone Alucard had gotten a glimpse of. "That pendant. Who gave it to you? Marian?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"Let me see it."

"What, so you can rip off my head and keep it?" the retort led to the silver hand cannon known as the Cassul to be pointed into his face. "Just because you are my son does NOT mean you can talk back to me. Now. Let. Me. See. It." Defiant eyes met commanding ones as Dorian slowly moved his hand away from his neck, revealing the small gem hand holding the gun was lowered before stashing the Cassul back into the holster within his coat.

Peridot, the glassy yellow-green stone stirred another old memory, one he thought he didn't remember. The woman he ravaged while under his control. A willing sacrifice from one of the townspeople. But she didn't look pregnant at all when he took her to bed with him. Perhaps she was in the early stages? It was highly possible. Bending down, he took the glassy gemstone into his fingers, feeling it. Yes, she was his mother, the woman who fought till the end. "What is your name?" Alucard asked, voice low as he searched his memories.

"D-Dorian." An odd name choice, Alucard thought. But Marian did like names that were not native to Romania. How typical. Standing once again, he turned his back to his dhampir son. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" the boy asked, rising to his feet uneasily, watching the elder vampire warily. "Back. With me. Both of us have questions that need answering. Now come." Alucard punctuated his point as he phased through the heavy door blocking his way. Dorian blinked in amazement, he could never do that properly! The last time he tried, he got stuck halfway through the wall. "COME." the voice yelled through his thoughts as he opened the door with some effort, running to keep pace with Alucard. "You never did tell me your name." Dorian asked, even though he already knew.

"Alucard." he replied, voice emotionless. _Alucard? I thought it was- Let me not ask. He did say questions would be answered later. _Dorian thought to himself, walking out of the house he once called home and into the midnight air. Sadness coursed through him, but he remembered the promise he made to himself. He would _never_ forget the vampire couple he called 'Mom and Dad.'


	3. Stages of Grief

Stages of Grief

* * *

><p>Arrival at the Hellsing mansion made Dorian's eyes grow wide in awe with a sliver of fear. Was this where Alucard lived? Why here? Did he downsize voluntarily? He shook the thoughts out of his mind as the door opened, showing an elderly man dressed in the attire of a butler standing in the doorway. "Ah, quick timing Alucard. Sir Integra was beginning to think you were taking too long. She was almost ready to set a stopwatch for this time to see how fast you get back from missions." the butler said with a smirk before dropping it upon seeing the boy. "Turned another one, I take it?"<p>

"Far from it. I will explain later though. May we come in now?" the vampire grinned, with the butler stepping out of the way to let the two of them in. Dorian chose not to look around, opting to keep his eyes upon his father's back as they walked through the hallways. With any luck, the Dhampir hoped he would never see any of this ever again. He bumped into Alucard as the elder vampire opened the large, wooden doors to an office. A large chair sat behind a desk, where the reflection of glasses could be seen.

"I see you came back Alucard. I'm sure Walter already told you about the stopwatch?" a voice in the room asked, feminine and cold. "Indeed, he told me. But I am here to make my report, my Master."

"Good." The figure got up from the chair, clicking a lighter on as she walked. "Might I ask who is that behind you? I hope you didn't abduct this one on a whim." the woman said, tone low and menacing.

While Dorian was thoroughly intimidated by the woman, his father didn't even flinch. "Far from it, Integra. He is my son." he said matter-of-factly, a hand pushing the dhampir forward against his will so that he was in full view.

"Your name, vampire?"

"Uhm, Dorian, Ma'am."

_"Sir."_

"B-beg pardon?"

"_Sir_ Integra. Don't forget it."

Flustered at the rude introduction, Dorian stepped back after the brief word exchange, trying to remember what Marian had said to him so long ago about people like _Sir_ Integra. _"Pretentious people are the WORST people to be around."_

"Thank you, Dorian. You are dismissed." Sir Integra spoke, the cigar she was trying to light earlier finally catching on and taking a drag of it. Bowing his head lightly, Dorian turned and walked out of the room. Leaning against her desk, Integra raised a blonde eyebrow at her charge. "So? Can you explain this?"

"With all due respect, Integra I just met him tonight. I never knew of his existence until less than half an hour ago."

This internally baffled the Hellsing heir. Alucard NEVER knew he had any children during his time as a vampire? She dared not show her confusion lest it be exploited, instead taking a drag off her cigar, and visualizing the smoke she exhaled as being her internal confusion. "And how is it that you found out that he was your son?"

"I was almost finished with my mission. It led me having to kill two of my former servants who had gotten away before your ancestor arrived. The boy-Dorian- was hiding in a room to ward off other vampires." Alucard was having a difficult time acknowledging that Dorian, a Dhampir, was his son. He was having a harder time acknowledging that he HAD children.

"How could he hide in there if he is a vampire himself?"

"Half, my Master."

"A Dhampir? A REAL Dhampir?" blonde eyebrows rose up at this statement.

"Very real, Integra. His mother was a woman…much like Mina. She was a sacrifice from the villagers to appease me. So I took her to my bed and fed from her."

"So how was Dorian conceived?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant at the time." Alucard perched his sunglasses further up on his nose. "Nonetheless, I've heard stories as to how dhampirs were conceived. I am sure you have too."

"And what is your theory?" Integra asked, reaching behind her to grasp her cup of tea, sipping from it lightly.

"Judging from Dorian's appearance, my bite somehow turned him as he was still developing within the womb." Integra contemplated this. It made sense to her as to how Dorian could be Alucard's son. But how did his bite override the genes of the human father? Then again, Seras was not related to Alucard at all, and now she is technically his 'child.' So many questions that would be left unanswered but she would have to dig much deeper into the legends and folklore to find her answer. "Well, do keep him in line by any means necessary. That's my order when it comes to your 'son.'"

"Of course, my Master. I expect nothing less from any one of my offspring."

* * *

><p>Green eyes were zoned into a spot on the floor as Dorian leaned against a wall in one of the many hallways in the Manor. An emotion he never imagined he would feel came to light in a that moment. A moment most inopportune. <em>No, no please, Not now! Please. Not here!<em>

A spot of red soon came to be upon the white canvas of his shoe, his whole body wracked with pain and sadness. Dorian clutched himself, shoulders shaking as he mourned as quietly as he could over the parents he had lost less than an hour ago. "Mom. Dad." the Dhampir said, voice cracking in his grief. He bit his lip to prevent himself from sobbing loudly.

"What's wrong?" the voice roused Dorian from his grief, looking up to see a genuinely concerned face. The perky blonde before him was very much unlike the cold blonde from earlier. Wiping the blood-tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his dark hooded jacket, he gathered enough energy to speak. "Just…going through things."

"Mind if I ask what kind of things?" the blonde asked, leaning on the wall next to Dorian. Somehow her presence relaxed him. "Well, finding out the person that killed my parents happens to be my father." Dorian took in a deep, ragged breath trying his best to not break down and cry again. Oh how he hated crying in front of women! "This person that killed your parents." the girl said uneasily. "He wouldn't happen to wear a lot of red and wear orange sunglasses, would he?"

"Yes, him." the dhampir replied, his sorrow suddenly giving in to aggravation. He just wanted to be alone. "Alucard is my father. Now leave me alone." With a small shove, he pushed the blonde girl away. "I'm sorry my Master killed your…your parents." This apology stopped Dorian in his tracks. "Master? Alucard is your MASTER?" Dorian turned around slowly, teeth gritted in pure anger. "So I take it you helped him kill them?"

"No no! I wasn't there! I didn't see them! Sir Integra only sent Master for the mission!" the girl waved her hands frantically before her as to try and dissuade him from taking his anger out on her. Something in the Dhampir clicked on, and a fierce rage overtook him. Before he kew it, he had the blonde Hellsing operative pinned to the wall. Teeth bared, he took in her scent. "You better hope that when I go back there, your scent is NOT among the scent of blood. Because I WILL rip you to shreds myself."

"That won't be necessary." a large hand yanked the boy back by the hair, giving a cry of pain as his green eyes met blood-red ones. "Police Girl was not there when I met you. Now behave, or I will _make_ you."

The Police Girl could feel the tension between father and son as they stared at each other. Alucard with the anger and madness fueling him, Dorian with the desire for revenge, but knowing he could not act on it. She chose that moment to leave, inching away from the tense situation before she got caught in the undeniably nasty crossfire. "Walter will show you to your room. We will pick up your things in the morning."

"I am NOT staying here tonight." The grip on Dorian's hair tightened. "Yes. You will. _Children_ stay with their _parents._ You _will_ stay here."

"In case you didn't get the memo, my _parents_ are DEAD. Killed by YOU no less." Alucard knew he was getting nowhere by arguing or using excessive force, so he released his grip on Dorian's hair roughly, sending the boy staggering into a wall. "Fine. Go and mope over Marian and Dragos. I have better things to do than listen to the eternal whining of a bastard half-blood son." With those words, the nosferatu phased through a wall, his aura of evil dissipating with him. "Love you too, _Dad._" Dorian said sarcastically, making his way through the winding halls and out of the front door. He didn't have to deal with this crap. Not from Integra, not from Alucard, not from anyone in that place. His heavy heart led him back to the place he once called home, hoping to find a semblance of solace in the carnage that had ensued in the past two hours.


	4. Catharsis

Catharsis

* * *

><p>The broken doorway into the building once called 'home' had a piece of stucco hanging by a thread of material. It slowly turned by the breeze created as one of it's former residents stood there, watching it spin before stepping foot inside. What was once a living room was a mess, debris strewn about on the couch and love-seat. Just before the former resident were two, mute piles of ash. There they were, side by side.<p>

The remnants of the vampires that were Dragos and Marian.

Dorian knelt down, staring at the piles for a few lingering moments before his hands came out to grasp at the ash piles. A handful of ash each came to be in his hands, the pale grey turning darker as they were moistened by tears of blood.

Why them? Why did it have to be them? The dhampir, now in a place of solace, let himself cry. His fists clenched as the dry bits of ash sifted through his fingers. the tears of blood began to collect upon the hardwood floor before being covered by Dorian's hands, staining his skin. His voice grew louder with every sob, his fists pounding into the floor.

"WHY?" he cried out. "Why couldn't I go with you? WHY? WHY?"

* * *

><p>Seras watched quietly from the doorway as the half-blood wailed to the heavens his woes. It was all too familiar terrain for her. She remembered the days when she cursed the powers-that-be for not letting her go with her parents after they were killed. With orders from Integra, she was sent to watch what Dorian did lest he go berserk and go on a killing spree. Yet her heart went out to the dhampir, a gloved hand reaching out tentatively before retreating, keeping quiet as she watched Dorian in his sorrow.<p>

"Why are you here?" the voice surprised Seras, jumping a little before seeing that Dorian was looking behind him directly at her. "H-how did you know I was here?"

"I know your scent. I AM part vampire, you know." Dorian replied, his voice shaky, but much more composed than a few minutes before. "Why are you here?"

"Uhm, o-orders from my boss."

"FIgures. That woman can't keep her nose out of business can she?" Dorian said, the words hinting at irritation but Dorian was too emotionally worn to give them the emotion they needed as ammunition. The Police Girl said nothing, choosing to keep eye contact until Dorian broke it by looking at the floor. "What are you standing there for?"

"Oh! Uhm, just wanted to g-give you space, y'know?" Seras didn't know why, but the step she took inside the ravaged house felt heavy and all too familiar. For once, Dorian had to give the Police Girl credit, she knew her boundaries at least. And judging from how she is acting, she definitely was not there when Alucard was on his killing spree. "You never told me your name, by the way."

"Oh! I'm Seras. Seras Victoria." Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he stood up uneasily to extend a hand to her. "Dorian. Sorry about earlier."

"No no! I-I understand. It's okay." the fledgling replied, extending her own hand out and shaking his briefly. "You're still angry, I can tell."

"And sad, don't forget." Dorian added, his voice low as he looked at the two piles of ash once again. Seras took notice of the piles, seeing the connection. "I-I'm sorry, Dorian."

"It's not your fault. I just wish I could have said good-bye to them, y'know?" the dhampir's shoulders shook as he felt the sorrow wash over him again. "If only-"

"Shhh…" Seras gently wrapped her arms around Dorian's shoulders, hugging him tightly, herself silently weeping for what she lost. Instinct and a desire to reach out let the half-blood to reach and hug the fledgling vampire as well, comforting her as well as himself.

They stood there for what felt like forever, the tears running low and the sorrow ebbing. When they finally broke the embrace, Seras wiped her eyes with her glove. "Do…do you still want company or…?"

"It would be appreciated, yes." Dorian sniffed, trying to regain his composure. "I think a walk might do me some good. Wanna come with?" Seras didn't need to say a word, walking out the door before he did, with him catching up.

* * *

><p>By the time they had gotten back to the remnants of Dorian's home, the moon had set, with the sky on the horizon beginning to lighten. Dawn was arriving, the sky on the horizon a pink tint before fading into the navy of the sky. "Oh, how lovely." Seras watched the sky from the window. "I've never seen the sky get like this before."<p>

Dorian looked out the window as well, getting a small smile on his face as he watched the world go from dark to light ever so slowly. "Magic Hour."

"What?"

"Magic Hour. I've heard this is the time that filmmakers like to use to film times when it's dawn or dusk in the story." A yawn and body stretch followed his statement, feeling fatigue set over him as the sun began his journey over the horizon. "God, I need sleep. Too much going on in less than…god knows how long."

"I would stay, but I doubt you have room in your coffin for more than one person." Seras said sheepishly, feeling fatigue set in for her as she gained the contagious yawn. "Besides, I crave an actual bed, for once." she moped a little at the thought of sleeping on dirt in a tiny space once again.

"Buy a ton of blankets. It's what I do for mine. I may have some spares lying around as well as pillows." Dorian smiled for once, a warm genuine smile that Seras picked up on. "Thank you so much."

"Y'know…" Dorian said, looking Seras with contemplative green eyes. "You are nothing like him."

"Like who?"

"Alucard."

"M-master? No no no!" Seras laughed nervously. "I'm not as trigger happy as he is. Then again…I'm still dealing with me being a vampire anyway."

"How long ago did he turn you?"

"Less than a month ago." Dorian nodded at this. Even he had a hard time accepting the fact that he was a dhampir for a good three months after begin told. "I can relate. But it settles in at its own pace. Don't fret over it. Just go and get some sleep, okay? I MIGHT see you tomorrow."

"Might? Uhm, you don't really have a choice." Dorian turned to look at the fledgling vampire. "What do you mean?"

Seras tapped her fingers together nervously, biting her lip as well before she spoke. "M-master and Sir Integra are both of the belief that you will…you will come to the Manor and stay with us."

This sent the dhampir's mind into a rage. How DARE they think they could just control what he would do like he was some puppet or something! It was a load of crap, being treated like a sheep. yet, something in him told him to go ahead and go with after all this was said and done. But what was it? "Sorry to break it like this to you." Seras said sadly, turning to walk out the broken doorway.

"Seras. When you go back there, tell Integra I am coming back. But on two things. One, not right away. Two, it's not because of my _Dad_ either."

"Then what is the reason?"

"You. I…don't know why but I feel okay being around you. You've been through crap as have I. I feel like I can-dare I say it-trust you." This admission made Seras blink rapidly. He trusted her? Maybe it's the fact that he has a semblance of a sibling now, and she felt it too, though on the same scale or less than Dorian did she would never know.

"I will go back there, but only because of you. Even if you do look like an air-headed bimbo." Dorian smirked, making Seras fluster. "Bimbo?"

"Night, Seras!" Dorian yelled out, heading into his former bedroom, leaving Seras alone in the ravaged living room. "Of all the-I am not a bimbo! Just because I'm more developed in certain areas does not mean…" Her ranting made her stomp out of the house, passing by the piece of stucco hanging on by a thread, where it finally fell, blowing in the breeze and next to the mute piles of ash lying next to each other.


	5. Acceptance

Acceptance

* * *

><p>Seras had made it back to Hellsing Manor just before the sun had made it halfway across the horizon; the irritation settling in her skin, but not burning her completely like it did other vampires. Panting a bit from the growing irritation, she began to scratch at her arms and legs, feeling as if the burn marks were eating her alive.<p>

"Don't scratch, Police Girl. It will only make things worse."

Seras lifted her head up to see her Master's Master, Sir Integra Hellsing, standing there with a cup of tea in hand and fully dressed in her pantsuit. Resisting the urge to scratch more, Seras stood up straight and saluted her boss briefly before returning to stand at attention. "So? Where is the Dhampir?" Integra asked before taking a sip of Ceylon. "Uhm, he-he's not coming back tonight, Sir. He's not coming back right away, at least." Seras was not sure if she wanted to go and give his reason as to not coming back. _"When you go back there, tell Integra I am coming back. But on two things. One, not right away. Two, it's not because of my_ Dad_ either…I will go back there, but only because of you."_

"And what was his reason as to why?"

"Dorian and I talked last night. I think I made him feel a little better." Seras dug her foot into the hardwood floor, feeling embarrassed about the situation. "He IS coming back though, and it's…not because of Master either."

"Then what IS making him come back?"

"…me." Internally, Integra was mad and pleased at the same time. Unknowingly, Seras had done her job and done it well. But Dorian was going to be stubborn until the bitter end, wasn't he? She would have to break him down first to show who was boss around here.

"Well, him coming back because of you is better than him not coming back at all. I would hate to have father hunting son and keeping him here against his will entirely. Good work, Police Girl. Dismissed."

As Integra walked off with cup of tea in hand, Seras retired to her room, closing the door behind her and just _staring_ at her coffin. Oh how she wanted a real bed. Hopefully Dorian didn't forget to bring the extra blankets and things when he came back to the Manor. Reluctantly opening the coffin lid, she clambered in REALLY hoping that the dhampir came back sooner rather than later. She was VERY tired of sleeping on a layer of dirt only covered by a piece of cloth. Except that layer of cloth gave her some respite as she finally fell asleep at last, heavy and dream-filled.

* * *

><p>Packing his stuff after Seras left, Dorian went and had taken a quick power nap before waking up again when the day was still somewhat fresh. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he looked over at his digital watch to see what time it was. The green light illuminated that it was only eleven in the morning. "Well, better to have some sleep than no sleep at all." he yawned, removing himself from his coffin uneasily to go and try to remove the smell of blood and sweat upon himself.<p>

Having thoroughly showered and putting on fresh clothes, the half-blood's mind began to wander. What if…what if he went to someone else and told his problems to? Heaven forbid he went to a psychologist, he'd make the psychologist go crazy! But what other options did he have? Well, there was one, but just him setting foot in the place would lead him to be staked to hell and back. Then again, it wasn't like they could detect him being a dhampir in any case. Putting his shoes on, Dorian set out to the last place he wanted to go. Yet, maybe there he could get some sense of peace in his mind.

The church was not too far from the remnants of what he called home, so he walked briskly wishing to get out of the bright sun even though he was wearing a hood. How he was a dhampir and still wound up with hives when exposed to the sun he would never know. Finally setting foot into the massive church peppered with a few people in the pews, his green eyes scanned for the confessional booth. Finding none, his hopeful look turned to one of sadness as he began to turn and walk out of the church.

"Something troubling you, child?" Dorian turned to the sound of the voice, seeing a woman in probably her twenties with straw-blonde hair in…priest's clothing. Maybe she just liked to be different. "Uhm, just…things…bad things." Dorian said nervously. He didn't expect to be greeted so quickly. "But I am sure you are busy-"

"God and his servants always have time to listen." the woman replied, motioning for him to come with her. Dorian complied, following her into what looked like an office with a coffee maker. "Coffee?"

"Please. Thank you." Dorian took three sugars and two creamers as the nun in priest's clothing poured him a fresh mug of coffee. Well, at least things were going okay so far. Here was to hoping the good streak would continue. "So, what has been troubling you?"

Taking a deep breath, he poured the additives into his coffee before finally speaking. "Well… last night my…." his voice began to crack, the wound opening itself up again. The nun gently patted his hand in encouragement as he fought to gain his voice back.

"My adoptive parents. They were killed last night. Part of me wishes I went with them." Dorian fought back the tears, not sure if the tears of blood or human tears would appear before the nun. His hand instinctively went to the peridot choker adorning his neck. "This is all I have to remember them by. I wish there was more."

"Child." the nun smiled warmly. "There is much more than just that they left behind with you. Don't you remember anything about them?"

"There's so much that I do. I could never forget them."

"Do not let their passing on send you into despair. 'Weeping may remain for a night, but rejoicing comes in the morning.' Rejoice in that they are in a better place, and will be waiting for you. Rejoice that will be watching over you. Rejoice that God can hear your sorrow. 'Cast your cares on the Lord, and he will sustain you; he will never let the righteous fall.'

"Take comfort, my child, and remember them. Honor and love them like they were still living. Have faith. And remember: 'Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted.'"

Feeling an odd sense of peace in his heart, Dorian had finally finished his coffee as the nun talked, giving a small bow of his head in gratitude for her listening and advice. "Thank you so much. I…I have a hard time opening up to people sometimes."

"Oh, child, do not worry. There will always be willing ears to listen to what you have to say in times of sadness. Remember that."

"Thank you. I will remember that."

* * *

><p>His arrival back to the house let Dorian see the large, black hearse parked outside the broken down doorway and the elderly butler to Integra standing outside the driver seat door. "Ah. Dorian. I was beginning to wonder where you went off to. Did the walk do you some good?"<p>

"Y-yes, it did. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" the dhampir stepped closer, peering into the window to see what was in the long end of the hearse.

"Ah, very simple, young sir. Sir Integra asked for me to help you deliver the coffin to the Manor so that there would not be too much of a fuss by the public.

"And I do apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Walter Dornez." Walter bowed slightly to the half-blood.

"And you already know my name, so nice to meet you formally." Dorian bowed slightly back. "So, I take it she wants me back tonight?"

"As relatively soon as possible, yes. Shall we?" Walter motioned to the car, but the dhampir was reluctant. "I told her I wasn't coming back right away."

"With all due respect, Dorian, Sir Integra has the concern that you might become a liability if you are out for too long, and may have to get Alucard out to come and get you."

_What the hell is with this woman and thinking I'm some sort of freak accident waiting to explode? _Dorian fumed internally, not wanting to show his anger to the butler. Besides, Walter was only the messenger. After a tense few minutes, Dorian finally conceded. "Fine. But I have to do something first."

"Say no more, Young Sir Dorian." Walter replied, turning behind him through the open car door and revealing two urns. "I already took the liberty of getting these. I am sure you want to give your respects your way." Dorian was very surprised. Did Integra order this as well? But then again, Integra didn't really care. She only did her job, nothing more nothing less. "Did Integra-"

"Far from it. This was on request from Miss Victoria actually." Seras. What a sweetheart. Giving a warm smile, Dorian gently took the empty urns and nodded his thanks before heading back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Integra waited in her office for the son of her charge to come walking through the doors as she had seen the black hearse pull up into the driveway and into the garage. Taking a drag off her already lit cigar, she contemplated how she was going to gain control of this. Dorian was a stubborn little bugger, much like his father. Yet she saw that he could be very polite and-dare she think it- timid. No. She had to be careful. Alucard pulled that off at times, and it never failed to make her stare when he just appeared in his office, picked up a book and just read for hours.<p>

The heavy wood doors opened, making Integra look up from her paperwork to see Walter coming in with Dorian following close behind. "Ah, welcome back Dorian. Walter?" Walter nodded, leaving the office and closing the massive doors behind him leaving the Hellsing heir and the son of Alucard alone in the room.

"Did you enjoy your time away?" Integra asked, finishing her initials on a contract before pushing it to the side. "I honestly wish it could have been longer." Dorian said deadpan, green eyes doing their best not to glare. "A shame I am considered a 'potential liability.'"

With that comment, Integra felt a headache coming on. "Dorian, I'm more concerned on if you went on a mad killing spree out of revenge. Pitting father against son would not only be unfair, it would be disadvantageous." A green eye twitched at this. "Disadvantageous to who exactly?"

"Let me clarify. The last time….Alucard had children was when he was still human. This would be an advantage for him to have children within this day and age." Integra said, taking a drag off her cigar. In truth, it was advantageous for her to have him around to learn as to the strengths and weaknesses of dhampirs.

Dorian was not entirely sure to believe the Hellsing heir, instinct telling him to just play along with the charade. Blue eyes made contact with green ones as they just looked at each other for a tense two minutes. "Well?"

"To be fair, Integr-Oh, _Sir_ Integra- you have my father come out to exterminate vampires, eliminating my parents from existence and you expect for things to go all peachy-keen because me and him are related? You really are as daft as they come."

White gloved hands came to slam down on the table before her. "You dare to call _me_ daft? It is you who is daft for calling me as such! Mocking me will get you no freebies here."

"I never intended on getting freebies."

"If I didn't figure any better, I would have thought Alucard raised you from his hip. I just wish Abraham had gotten YOU as well. Maybe I would lose my mind from having two vampires under my care, but at least you wouldn't be so unruly."

That shocked Dorian into silence. No, he was nothing like his father. Dorian actually had a moral center, did not kill senselessly like Alucard and definitely was not waiting for the perfect fight. Ebony hair hid his eyes as Dorian hung his head slightly, which made Integra cock an eyebrow.

No. He was _nothing _like Alucard. Dhampir he may be, but damnit he was not a cold-blooded killer. "If you will excuse me. I have unpacking to do."

"…Dismissed." This sudden change in attitude baffled Integra. How is it he went from being defiant to timid? So fierce and went docile? Perhaps her assumption of Dorian being like Alucard didn't really have any merit. But she would figure it out in due time. Watching as the half-blood left, she took another drag of her cigar and coughing up the ash that was left off the burnt end of the filter.


	6. Muddled

Muddled

* * *

><p>Anger and disappointment were his two main emotions. He always felt these emotions when up against an enemy that didn't live up to his standards, but this reason was so different and it baffled him.<p>

Fate was a cruel witch indeed, granting him something that was the last thing on his mind and not beating heart. And what was even worse was that he was half vampire. HALF vampire, the sheer thought of it sickened him down to his freezing core. To give birth to such an abomination and have it hidden away for so many long years.

It all seemed too perfect of timing. How is it that Dragos and Marian stole away into the night as Abraham and Seward arrived, with the former human sealing his fate to where he is now? Perhaps they planned his demise from the get-go, yet he would have smelled their scents lingering amongst the humans. Alucard gave a roar of rage, throwing done the full wine glass as it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, some catching into the skin on his face. The pain was practically nonexistent. Physical pain didn't bother him anymore, in fact he relished in it. The more pain inflicted upon him, the more he wanted it. A pure masochist he was, and yet he dished out what they gave him, sometimes even two or three-fold. Pain and killing, what kept him going. Yet what kept the dhampir going? It certainly wasn't killing like him. The glass shards fell out of his face as he regenerated from the minor wounds, still angry at the sheer confusion of the situation.

A sigh came from his eternally cold lips as he slumped into his throne chair. How the hell did he wind up with such a bastard child? Not just out of wedlock, but also a half-breed. A disgusting half-breed who accepted both halves of himself nosferatu's head lolled back, staring at the ceiling as he kept wondering why…and how?

How was the dhampir conceived anyway? He refused to acknowledge Dorian by his name, somehow feeling if he did, he gave the half-breed more power that was not needed. Alucard searched through himself, seeking out the blood of his dhampir son to try and find out what the cause was. Ah! There were the memories, and even ones before his conception of the mother. Blood bonds were a powerful thing indeed.

There it was, his bite. The magical transformation going through her body, ready to ghoul her, yet…there was a presence there. A spark of life not yet known. The spark leading to a soul ready to be formed and memories ready to be shaped. The vampire watched as the inky shadow of his vampiric power went through, tainting the soul but not corrupting it all the way. Like oil and water, the two halves were formed upon the soul. Human and vampire. Life and un-life all in one.

So that was his answer! His power had corrupted the soul within, but had not taken out all of the light of the soul. This was most enlightening. But Alucard wondered if he should tell his Master of this development. While Integra had power over him, she didn't know how to tap into the mental connection that the bond gave between slave and master. Hence, he could see things in her head and she would barely notice. Yet she didn't know how to do the same. So he could keep things from her. Oh the secrets he could not hide from Abraham, but he could hide them from Arthur and Integra.

Coming back from his internal searching, his senses barraged him with things unpleasant. That scent, that bond. Oh lovely, he's back and knowing Integra he's going to be staying here. Then again, that doesn't mean he can't torment the little brat. A face-splitting grin coming to his face, Alucard rose from his throne, phasing through the ceiling to get ready to break down his 'son.'

* * *

><p>Reading. Oh how Dorian loved reading. It took his mind off the stupid things and let him immerse himself into worlds not his own. He didn't have to deal with Integra and Alucard in the works of Tom Clancy or Agatha Christie. No, he was the third person looking in and watching the events unfold before him. Sometimes he knew what was going to happen long before they did in the book. Though he refused to read anything remotely related to Laurell K. Hamilton. Way too much going on for the character and much too overpowered in his eyes. Having finally put down his book with a bookmark where he left off, he laid on his back on the rug and stared at the ceiling.<p>

Oh he was going to hate his life now. He started hating it even faster as he felt a familiar force coming his way. "Go away."

"I don't think so. Long as you are here, I will never leave you alone." The form of Alucard phased through the floor to Dorian's room. "Besides, what fun would it be if you were calm all the time?"

"You really are a glutton for pain." Dorian said, glancing up at his father. "Because last I remember you said you didn't want to hear me bitch and moan over my parents."

"I didn't, and I still don't. But that won't stop me from gaining some semblance of pleasure in your torment." Dorian sat up, green eyes meeting red ones as the tension mounted between them. Making a face of indifference, the dhampir went back to staring at the ceiling, which was slowly being obscured by his father. "Could you get out of my line of sight, please."

"No."

"You know, you being like this makes me REALLY happy I never had siblings growing up. We can always, oh I don't know, _avoid_ each other." Alucard scoffed loudly at this. "Knowing Integra, she will put us on missions together to see how your skills fare and to see if I have any compassion for you. I can tell you right now, I don't."

"I don't intend on you being compassionate towards me. I can stand on my own two damn feet, thank you." Dorian narrowed his eyes.

"But as you _are_ my child, I am required to keep you in line like any good parent should." the nosferatu said, waving his hand in a flippant fashion. "I honestly could not care less. If you get injured or chewed out, that's on you. Don't come crying to me for answers to your problems."

"Can I ask you a question?" Alucard looked down at his son, who had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Shouldn't you be eating some dead babies by now? Or is the shipment so low that you have to resort to torturing everyone around you?"

"You….you little shit!" Alucard was about ready to reach down and snap the dhampir's neck when a voice saved the half-blood from certain death.

"ALUCARD! I wish to speak with you." Seething inside, Alucard phased through the ceiling of Dorian's room, giving a glare that most would want to commit suicide over. "Be grateful Integra saved your sorry hide."


	7. Burning Point

I think it's high time to jump this forward a bit. I've been writing six chapters about two complete days! Let's gear this up, shall we?

* * *

><p>Burning Point<p>

* * *

><p>Productivity. If anyone that worked at Hellsing knew one particular word, it was productivity. The troops knew it, the butler knew it, and the vampires knew it. Well, one half-vampire knew it, but chose to ignore it. This choice of ignorance pissed off Integra more than she ever thought she could be pissed off about something. Yes, Alucard could be a thorn in her side, but he went out of his way to do so. Dorian on the other hand, all he had to do was just <em>be anywhere near her <em>and it irritated her beyond recognition. But nothing led her into having a headache more than when he was being lazy.

A week after he came to Hellsing, she had told Alucard that since Dorian was his son, he had to hold responsibility for his training. After she had made that order, both master and charge -well, more Integra than Alucard- were surprised to see that on the nights when Dorian was supposed to train, he just vanished. But come the dawn, there he was, in his room either sleeping noisily or reading a book.

How the hell was it that he could just _vanish_ without anyone knowing and then come back like nothing happened? She could feel the vein popping on her head every time Alucard said the half-blood was gone with a bored expression. Damnit all, if he was going to be here, he needed to learn to defend himself, and Alucard had not told her if the boy could fight or not. Judging from how he looked, he probably had never been in a battle in his entire half-life. Alucard begged to differ, but he didn't say a word. He just left and went into his room where his bottle of Tempranillo was waiting.

So it startled the Dhampir when Integra slammed the door to his room open on one particular night, leaving a nasty dent where the doorknob was and leading the son of her charge to almost rip his book in half. "Don't you knock?"

"Get out on the firing range. NOW." Having been finally caught, Dorian sulked as he put down his book and got up to go the firing range with Integra following close behind to make sure he didn't go grew a triumphant grin on her face as she finally nabbed the lazy little bugger. "So where have you been at night?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play ignorant with me. Where have you been at night to avoid training with your father?"

_Damn it all to Hell and gone. _"I've been out at places." Stubborn AND lazy bugger, she almost forgot that part of his title. She chose not to ask any more questions, choosing rather to keep behind him as he opened the door that led out to the firing range where Seras was waiting. Not one chacne did she want to give him an opening where he could run. "Since you won't train with Alucard, you will train with Seras. I think that is a better trade off. Seras, make sure he learns how to use a gun. You mission is tomorrow night. Dorian….You WILL learn, damnit." Doing an about-face, Integra took her leave, ready to finally go to bed.

Green and blue eyes looked at their boss before breaking out into laughter, both of them clutching at their sides as blood streaked their faces. "Is-is she always this uptight?"

Seras regained her composure before finally giving a reply, wiping the tears of blood from her face. "Not always. She's just doing her job, really. She's actually a pretty good boss to have." Dorian didn't buy a single minute of it of what his 'sister' said, but then again it may be from only her perspective. From Dorian's perspective, Integra was a pretentious, stuffy little woman who smoked WAY too much for her age. Maybe one day, he might give her a chance. _Maybe_. "Anyway, let's get this over with. Any clue as to where we're headed for the mission?"

"I hear it's out in Ireland…again." Seras said, her tone changing to one of dread.

"What do you mean 'again?'" Dorian felt a sense of dread filling him as Seras looked at the dhampir with sad eyes. "I'll explain later. But for right now, I have to ask you a question. have you ever used a gun before?" With a pause and a digging of a foot into the ground as her reply, the Police Girl sighed heavily. This poor guy was going to be a piece of work to teach.

* * *

><p>Okay, so he wasn't <em>terrible<em>, but he still had a long ways to go before being to shoot a gun like _she_ could. The dhampir was still assigned to the mission anyway with Alucard and Seras what with him being able to at _least_ shoot a gun. Dorian, however, was surprised to know that Alucard had not bothered telling Integra his gift with what he could do with his blood. "She will find out in due time. Until then, this will be the ONLY secret I am keeping related to you."

Dorian asked no further questions, rather keeping to himself after that question was answered to make sure he didn't wind up having to do another duel of words with his father. Having made it inside, the three had split up, each taking a separate hallway. Gunshots filled the half-blood's ears as he heard Seras and Alucard go to work, feeling a little left out that he didn't get to do much of anything.

At least he felt that way until he heard gurgling behind him. Turning around, Dorian saw a group of ghouls headed his way. The nauseating smell of decaying flesh hit his nose, making him want to gag profusely. But he couldn't do it now. He had a job to do. Taking his finger to his mouth, he bit down, fangs sinking into his flesh and drawing blood. hurt like hell to do it, but at least it was better than slicing his hand open with a knife. Concentrating hard, the blood soon solidified into the fashion of a sword. He'd only been used to using it for whips, not for swords. But he used this time to good use, making pointed swings at the ghouls rather than swinging willy nilly and hoping to land a strike. So far it was working, the ghouls falling into piles of blood and ash. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Uknown to him, a ghoul managed to sneak away from the rest and get behind the dhampir, grabbing onto Dorian's shoulder and extending his arm out forcefully. As the half-blood fought to try and get free, two more ghouls appeared, holding him still as a decayed mouth began to take a bite out of fresh meat. Except they didn't get the chance to sink in. The sound of metal came his way as the ghouls turned to the sound, each one stabbed in places and turning to dust from the odd-looking blades. Getting a better look at the blades, he noticed that they weren't swords at all.

"Bayonets…"

* * *

><p>I've been blocked like hell lately. Stuff has been going on for my family that kinda makes it hard to want to write really. So I apologize if this is not or up to par with my other chapters. I wanted to get something out before I completely lose it. Love love everybody! And thanks for reading so far!<p> 


	8. Salvageable

I'm baaaaack! Somewhat. Things are hopefully looking up so I can get back to this little piece of work. And I can't write accents to save my life, so just imagine anyone and everyone with their accents intact. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Salvageable<p>

* * *

><p>The crystallized sword soon melted into droplets of blood as the dhampir stared in horror at the sight. Silver bayonets, and he could feel the holy energy emanating from them.<p>

"Nay, children of the night are doomed to walk the night, never to see the Holy Father's face. Condemned to the deepest pits of Hell where they will burn forever."

Anderson had finally hit the jackpot in God's game. Not only had he taken out the vampire beforehand, but now he had the half-blood in his sights. Poor Heinkel, he never bothered telling her that the person she touched a long while back was a half-blood until the very last minute. Seeing her face pale and immediately go to the confessional booth was quite amusing. But he had a job to do, and the job had their back turned to him, stock still in fear as they stared at his bayonets.

"My holy weapons fascinate you, monster?" Dorian turned around to see the hulk of a priest behind him, strolling lazily to him with a murderous glint in his eye. His light green eyes kept their focus on the blades of the bayonets in Anderson's hands, sliding against each other like knives at a Benihana restaurant. "Y-yes, quite fascinating. And deadly." the dhampir before him squeaked, moving away until his back was against the wall.

Wait a minute. What the hell was he doing? It was just a priest after all! A deadly priest, but a priest nonetheless. Dorian gave a huff of air as he lifted his hand to his mouth, ready to bite into flesh once again; until a bayonet next to his elbow stopped him from doing so. "Powers of the Darkness shall not stop you facing your Judgement, half-breed."

"As if you're going to be the one to take me to Hell." Dorian shot back, teeth sinking into flesh once more as his blood formed into his favorite weapon, the whip. "The only who will take me there is me and me alone!"

"Aww, nary a hand to help you get there, monster?" Anderson grinned, sliding his blades against one another again. "I would hate for you to take all the fun away from exterminating you from God's good Earth."

_I__f God DID exist, he would have hit me with fire and brimstone by now, you idiot!_

Blessed silver bayonets went flying in the dhampir's direction, which Dorian barely missed as he dove to the floor. The action of his arm moving forward made his whip do so as well, aiming the blood tip right at the priest. Anderson did a brief backflip, producing seven more of the holy weapons from his jacket and sending them flying once more at Dorian.

The young dhampir missed all but one, and that lone bayonet had managed to get stuck right in his shoulder and out the other end. Dorian sworn he could feel the bone splitting in half, and the muscle slicing like the bayonet was butterflying a slice of meat. He cried out in pain, sending him reeling backwards and into the floor, where the bayonet pinned him to the oak wood below him. The holy power paralyzed him to the core, not even his human side could fight against it. Trapped. Maybe this was the wild game felt like surrounded by hunters during hunting season, yet he was faced with the nastiest hunter of them all.

_Damn. I had no chance against this guy, did I? Well, better to be taken out by a priest. _He thought wryly , watching as the heavy boots of the priest made his way towards him, the sound of the bayonets slicing against once another ringing in his ears. "Where you lay, child of a monster," Anderson pointed the bayonets towards Dorian's throat, ever so close to skin. "is where you shall be removed from God's good Earth."

This was it, this was his end. Seras was all the way on the other side of the building, no doubt taking out ghouls by the hundreds. Alucard had his own agenda, not like the nosferatu would really care anyway. Green eyes closed. Maybe he would be dragged to Hell, but hey. At least he would see Dragos and Marian there.

* * *

><p>MAN, talk about a hiatus, huh? Sorry about that. Haven't had the juice to finish the chapter for a good while, and it just..kinda hit me. So! Will Dorian face his end? Or will he be rescued? And if he is, by whom? Place your bets folks! Silver out!<p> 


	9. Escape

Escape

* * *

><p>The sound of gunshots followed by metal breaking rung in everyone's ears. Anderson stood there, guarded by his now broken bayonets as metal shards fell around the dhampir. "Back off, Anderson!" a voice barked out. Green eyes looked towards the doorway past the priest, seeing his 'sister' standing there, gun still smoking out the barrel with a glint of pure murder in her eye. She aimed low, towards the ground when she fired the last shot, bullet zipping through and breaking the bayonet lodged in Dorian's arm.<p>

"Funny. I thought monsters did not help others and rare out only for themselves." Anderson raised an eyebrow at the fledgling vampire, producing two more bayonets out of his jacket and not paying any mind to the dhampir struggling behind him, sliding the bloodied bayonet out of his shoulder with much discomfort. As he finally got it out like a horrid splinter, that was when he noticed the mist.

Mist began to fill the narrow hallway, not going unnoticed by either the priest or Seras. The latter took this as her cue, making a mad dash past the priest-with luck no less- and grabbing Dorian by the hair to get themselves out of dodge of the most likely carnage that was to come. "Don't tell me you didn't see the mist!" Seras panted, having let go of the dhampir's hair after having enough of his protests of pain and letting him carry on his own two feet.

"You think I _didn't_ notice? Hell, kinda hard to see thick mist that was starting to turn_ red_ in the middle of a hallway when there is no other mist around!"

Seras could not help but chuckle a little as they both bolted towards the door, but Seras was forced back by something invisible, crashing into Dorian and sending them to the floor. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"That."

Green eyes looked up to see a piece of paper with writing on it above the doorway. "Shit. Barrier."

"What are we gonna do? I don't want to get caught in the crossfire! Master goes hog wild when the two of them are near each other!" Seras felt her head hit hardwood flooring as the dhampir rose, watching as he reached for the barrier paper. She saw his hand get fire red hot as he struggled to reach it. She swore she could feel his pain as his hand burned when fingers clasped around the piece of paper, ripping it off the nail above the door.

Whatever force the two felt disappeared from the doorway, Dorian crumpling the barrier paper in his hand and throwing it in the receptacle next to the window. "Dorian…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Well, my hand burns like hell. My shoulder is torn in two and I can feel the muscle knotting back together. The bone is coming back together, and it hurts likes a bitch. Yeah, I'm just fine." He said, ending with a smirk. "C'mon. We gotta get a move on before we get caught in the nasty crossfire." Grabbing the fledgling's hands, they bolted out the door and went to go stand a good distance away from the building.

Their timing was well put, for as soon as they stepped out the door, they heard the slicing of metal and numerous gunshots. Seras shuddered at the sound, the memory of her original encounter with Anderson never failing to play in her head like a VHS tape always put on rewind in that spot. Giving a ragged, unneeded breath, Seras sat down on the ground, eyes towards the night sky as she tried to drown out the gunshots and the sound of glass breaking. Dorian joined her, his back pressing against hers as they both admired the navy blue sky, peppered with small, white lights.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, WAY wrong. Anderson, having recovered from another gunshot wound to his side, looked around to see if all the barriers were still set in place.<p>

There was one missing. So the two monster brats managed to escape, eh? He had no time to think further on it as more glass rained on him, his attention turned back to the nosferatu, who stood there, Cassul out before him with his trademark shark grin. The both of them looked worse for wear, but Alucard healed his cuts and gashes without so much as batting an eye. "Something wrong, Judas Priest?"

"Yer two brats managed to get out. I was hoping to get rid of the nasty half-breed." The smirk on Alucard's face turned into a frown, something that Anderson was sure he had never seen before. "Surely ye don't feel something for the little monster?"

"That is MY brat monster, thank you! And I will be damned-oh wait- if I let you kill him. Besides…don't you remember the rule of picking on someone your own size?" The smirk came back again, heavy riding boots making hardwood slats creak with every step.

"God does not discriminate against evil, vampire. Be it large or small." Anderson threw a bayonet at the vampire's way, which Alucard moved his neck to dodge, nicking him in the neck. "Well, I won't let you kill him. I'd rather him be killed while fighting rather than defenseless."

"So ye were watching, and didn't bother to help him? Typical."

"More like he's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Alucard smirked again before rushing at the priest once again.


End file.
